


Sentiment

by conceptstage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Prompted on tumblr: "Ew, that's so sappy, I might vomit" w/ Beau and Molly





	Sentiment

Beau leaned against the bar and waved her hand to get the tender’s attention, holding up two fingers when he looked up at her. He nodded and turned away just as someone leaned up next to her. She turned and raised an eyebrow to Molly’s grin.

“Now, you didn’t have to order one for me,” he said teasingly. 

“They’re both for me, get your own.”

“Hey, I just came back from the dead. That should get me a free drink at least, right?”

“And who brought you back from the dead?”

“That Moonweaver priest.”

Beau rolled her eyes. “Fine, who paid to bring you back from the dead?” Two drinks were set in front of her and Molly snatched one, ignoring her glare.

“You did. And I will be forever grateful.” He touched his mug against hers and then took a swig. “To wealthy friends!”

“To obnoxious tieflings,” she said in response, taking a sip of her ale to hide a grin that was threatening to grow across her face.

Molly didn’t bother hiding his grin. “And to you, the person who gave me my life back. Cheers”

Beau huffed in amusement. “Ew. That was so sappy, I might vomit.”

Molly shook his head and sat his mug back down on the counter. “You can pretend all you want, my friend, but you’re the most sentimental of us all. Is that a piece of my coat you have tied in your hair?”

Beau snatched the ribbon down and stuffed it into her pocket, letting her hair fall down around her shoulders. “...No.” She had forgotten about that.

“Everyone else had given up on me but you were planning this from the very beginning, weren’t you. You missed me.” 

Beau didn’t answer, just started downing her mug of ale. “Another please!” she called, her voice cracking slightly in embarrassment. 

Molly chuckled and paused to look out at the rest of the tavern. It wasn’t extremely busy, this was a small farming town, there weren’t enough people in the entire town to fill this place. He could see the rest of the Nein, chatting happily at their table in the corner. Yasha kept glancing up at him every few seconds like she was checking to make sure he was really back and he gave her a nod. “Why’d you do it?” he asked, looking back at Beau was she started drinking from her second mug. “When everyone else had moved on, why’d you do that for me?”

She put the mug down on the counter and just stared at it for a moment, not answering. When he was sure he would never get a response, she finally spoke. “You were always talking about making the world a better place. You just left everywhere you went better than you found it, even if it was just something small. I’ve been trying that. Hasn’t worked out the best, but I’m trying. You were good at it though, you did it effortlessly. So, I figured that the best way I could make the world a better place was to make sure that you were in it. You make things better, you make  _ us _ better.”

Molly was quiet, letting her words roll around in his head as he watched her get tense beside him. She was preparing herself for something she didn’t want to hear. He reached over to put a hand on her arm and she finally looked up at him, meeting his eyes. “Ew,” he said, sincerely. “That was so sappy, I might vomit.”

Her own laughter caught her by surprise and she snorted, reaching up to cover her mouth. “Shut up, you dick,” she said fondly as she punched his shoulder.


End file.
